Flower Sneezes
Bambi, Thumper, and Flower ran away from Fat Cat as fast as they could. The fawn, bunny, and skunk ran from the vineyard and into a small tool shed. There, they found a watering can and jumped into it so that Fat Cat couldn't find them. At last, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower were safe and sound. "This is the place all right." Bambi said to Thumper and Flower. "Now let's keep quiet," Thumper added. "If we need to breathe, then let's do it softly." But Flower couldn't help it. He felt a tickle in his nose. "Uh-oh!" "What's wrong with you?" "What's the matter?" "I think I'm gonna sneeze!" Flower stuttered. Fat Cat walked into the tool shed, looking for Bambi, Thumper, and Flower. "I know those boys are here somewhere." he said, "And I'll make sure I'll make no mistake about that!" He rummaged through some flower pots. Inside the watering can, Flower was still sputtering, as if he was going to sneeze. "Quiet!" Bambi whispered harshly, putting a hoof under his nose. "Do you want him to find us?!" Thumper added indignantly. "No," said Flower. "But thanks, guys. I'm all right now." And Bambi removed his hoof from his nose. Fat Cat was still looking for the fawn, bunny, and skunk and rummaging through the flower pots. "Come on and show yourselves, you wee beasties." he said, "If I don't find you here..." Inside the watering can, Flower couldn't hold in his sneeze anymore. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah...ah..." "Uh-oh!" Bambi gulped. "Oh, no!" Thumper gasped. At that instant, Flower sneezed loudly! "Aaaaahhhhh...Ah...AH-CHOO!!" The sound of the sneeze caused him, Bambi, and Thumper to escape the watering can and knock it over. Fat Cat saw that. "What the-? Stop! Stop thieves!" Then Bambi, Thumper, and Flower escaped through the window, upsetting two of the flower pots. Fat Cat tried to put his paw upon the fawn, bunny, and skunk, but the window was too small for him. At last, Huey, Dewey, and Louie ran back through the vineyard, escaping Fat Cat. By now, the fawn, bunny, and skunk were out of breath. "Did we lose him?" Thumper asked between heavy pants. "Uh-huh." Bambi breathed. "I think so." Flower added. Then they came to a big gate with a key stuck in its keyhole. "Oh, YOU go ahead, Bambi." Thumper said. "Yes," agreed Flower. "Give it a go." "I'll try." Bambi said. He jumped up, but he couldn't quite reach the key. So he stopped and said to Mrs. Rabbit, who was holding carrots, "Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the gate?" Mrs. Rabbit didn't respond because she had a mouthful of carrots in her mouth. "Oh, please help us!" begged Thumper. "We're begging you!" Flower said. Mrs. Rabbit only spoke several times, yet unintelligibly, because she had the mouthful of carrots in her mouth. She juggled the other carrots. Bambi, Thumper, and Flower couldn't understand a word she was saying. Mrs. Rabbit squeezed through a hole in the gate, still speaking and carrying the carrots. That made Bambi, Thumper, and Flower so sad. Tears rolled down their cheeks. "But which way?" asked Flower. Then he, Bambi, and Thumper began to cry, hoping there would be someone to help them, get back to Kristoff's hideout. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sad songs Category:X Sneezes